<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feline Mischief by Ossuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533768">Feline Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossuki/pseuds/Ossuki'>Ossuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Magic, POV Original Female Character, Reincarnation, Shapeshifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossuki/pseuds/Ossuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark adopts a cat to help him deal with the trauma of torture and betrayal. Chaos ensues.</p><p>Alternatively,</p><p>The MC is reborn as a cat and sold to the one and only Tony Stark from the previously fictional movies... chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hulk (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Loki &amp; Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanoff &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565041">The Cat Guardian: Licorice Stick</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/pseuds/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining">I_Am_A_Silver_Lining</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ia Alternate Universe of sorts; no thanos, loki joins the avengers, no worldwide threats... its just chill for the most part (till sh*t hits the fan of course). The MC will eventually have the ability to turn into a human, but there will be no romance (at least none that i can see right now).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The transition from human to cat wasn't quite as jarring as I expected it to be. I grew up as a normal cat, did normal cat things, had a normal cat life, etc, etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until I was a few months old when I started questioning my knowledge about things I knew I shouldn't have known. The fact that I also knew I shouldn't know these things gave me a headache when I thought about it for too long. The situation that prompted the thought was quite simple really; my owner was making sugar cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was quite obvious; the mixing bowl, the pre-heated oven, the cookie cutters; It was a normal conclusion to come to. The problem stemmed from the fact that I technically shouldn't know what cookies were or the purpose of the tools she was using. In fact, this was the first time I encountered them in this life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loading, angry cat meme was a perfect approximation of me. How did I know all of this? The type of cookie she was making? The preparation and techniques for making them? The way a sugar cookie was supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The innate knowledge I had of the activity made me uneasy and confused. My owner rarely lets me inside of this room when she was around, much less when she was actually cooking something. I also knew for sure she definitely didn't let me taste anything I wasn't supposed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Tatiana? What are you doing?" My eyes flickered to the said woman making cookies and I stared uncertainly at her (not that you could tell… emotions are hard to express as a cat.). She was an old woman with pale, wrinkly skin and graying hair. She was quite active and nimble for her age. She wiped her hands on her apron and reached for me and I let myself be cuddled to her chest. She started to massage me and I completely lost my train of thought. "I'll be quite sad when you're gone... you're the only one of the bunch that's not an absolute menace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My purrs grew louder at the compliment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monotony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not having much to do as a cat was quite annoying. Not having opposable thumbs was frustrating. Not being able to communicate effectively was infuriating. Being seen as a domesticated animal was enraging. </p><p>All of this combined made a very, very bitter cat (AKA me).</p><p>I was stuck in an endless cycle of eat, sleep, play, and watch TV.  It wasn't very... stimulating. Especially when I realized that most of my favorite TV shows were behind. It was like getting hit with a sense of deja vu when I came across something I watched. Apparently the person I was before watched a lot of TV.<br/>
It was like It was why I loved to prank the brat so much (not that I could do much without thumbs...sigh). Riling her up never got boring.</p><p>Sometimes, I wished that I was a normal cat so I wouldn’t have to deal with the boredom but beggars can't be choosers. </p><p>Dragging the banana from the kitchen to under the teen's bed was a long and tedious task. Murphy(one of my siblings) watched me curiously from afar. He was prime cat material. Constantly watching, very aloof and always managing to disappear when you need him most. He was silent and quick and his grey coat made him hard to see. Especially in the dark. </p><p>Better yet, he never got bored. Wish that could be me.</p><p>Maneuvering the banana out of sight was a lengthy task. It couldn't be discovered too soon or it wouldn't be extra ripe by time it's found. It was petty and kind of mean but maybe next time the brat will remember to feed us.</p><p>I trotted out of the room and made my way back to the TV.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the fact that I was larger than most cats, I was considered small when compared to my siblings. They were absolute behemoths that most dogs would hesitate to fight, and If I didn’t know them, I’d turn tail and run at the sight of them. Despite the fact they looked ready to tear a chunk out of you at any time, They were absolute sweethearts.</p><p>Well, except for Ares. He’s a complete asshole that deserves what he got. </p><p>I watched from the safety of my perch as Murphy tore into him. Ares fucked with him one too many times and incurred his wrath.</p><p>The peacemaker in me wanted to intervene, but jumping in the middle of that was a certain death for me. The fight probably would’ve continued on anyways over my mangled corpse.</p><p>Blessedly, the fight ended as fast as it started and Ares limped away (with his tail in between his legs) to quite literally lick his wounds. The fact that Mother Teresa (my owner) never intervened was slightly concerning, but we healed unnervingly fast. </p><p>Murphy stood triumphantly as he watched him limp away. When his eyes fell on me, my heart stopped and my life flashed before my eyes (it was very short and confusing). Luckily for me, he just huffed at me and went back to his designated spot on the couch. Perks of being his favorite I guess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunbathing was one of my favourite pastimes. It was extremely relaxing and I felt like I could nap here forever. I was cloud 9, and none of siblings disturbed me up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>none of my siblings. I nearly fell off the window sill as Hermes slammed himself up against the window pane with a distressed yowl. Once I regained my bearings, I glared at him through the window as I contemplated leaving him out there to suffer. The almost heart attacks he gave me were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His white coat was absolutely filthy despite the fact that he received a bath yesterday. He shouldn’t have been out there anyways. Despite the measures Teresa took to ensure we didn’t escape, he has always managed to find his way out. At least he was smart enough to come back every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he realized he had my attention, he sat on his paws and meowed at me cutely; his tail swishing contentedly behind him. I don’t see how a behemoth like him could be considered cute but somehow, he managed to pull it off. He was big enough to take on a dog and </span>
  <em>
    <span>win.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quite brutally I might add. It was terrifying to think about, but I had nothing to worry about. He was just a big, fluffy marshmallow that could never hurt a fly (unprovoked at least….).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an annoyed flick of my tail, I reluctantly hopped off the window sill to inform our owner that her wayward cat has returned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I'm way too fond of short chapters.... at least I have more time to update more often (hopefully).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sprinted through the house in hopes of escaping my pursuer, but luck wasn’t on my side. The house is quite small unfortunately, and there weren't many places to hide. It also didn’t help the fact that I was also the slowest in my family.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contrary to popular belief, being small doesn't always equal fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had almost made it under the couch (the one place my siblings weren’t able to follow me) when Calypso pounced on me and dragged me away from my salvation. I growled as she sat her fat ass on me and proceeded to give me a non-consensual tongue bath. It was disgusting, filthy, and unhygienic and I wanted no part of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My discontent was ignored as she bathed me quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was humiliating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Mother Teresa watched on in amusement instead of helping me. Apparently, this was a sign of “affection” and “love” and I should enjoy it (according to her). I called bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I huffed in annoyance as I reluctantly accepted my fate. Calypso was hard one to deter, and almost always got what she desired. Letting her do what she wanted would make the suffering end quicker and less painful. Her claws were lethal weapons of mass destruction.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters will get longer as the story progress.</p><p>I've decided to stop starting a billion fanfics and then never posting them, and just start posting them so fic might get constantly edited as we go on *shrugs*. It'll also challenge me to stop rewriting an entire story before it has a chance to shine.</p><p>Edit: I lied. Story has been slighty rewritten once again lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>